Rien d'autre
by Narcotik
Summary: Après la death march, dans un hôtel, un hôtel de Las Vegas. Au lever, quelques bribes de pensées. Yaoi, Yukimitsu/Sena.


Bon, j'avais envie d'écrire un peu différemment. Avec des rythmes, des rimes, et tout, pour faire genre.  
Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

titre : Rien d'autre

Couple : Yukimitsu/Sena

rating : T

Résumé : Après la death march, dans un hôtel, un hôtel de las vegas. Au lever, quelques bribes de pensées.

----

Un oeil qui s'ouvre. La pénombre.

Le deuxième, très lentement.

Une lueur timide, par la fenêtre. Le soleil, probablement.

Un mouvement du bras, léger. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionne, que tout n'est pas mort dans la nuit.

L'ombre du bras qui se lève. La main qui s'étire. Les doigts capturant la faible lueur matinale.

Un grognement rauque. Comme pour vérifier que la voix ne s'est pas éteinte non plus.

« Mmmmh... »

Un mouvement brusque de la main. Instinctivement, le réveil.

Quelle heure ?

Six heures.

Quel jour ?

Vendredi.

Et hier soir ? Quoi, déjà ?

Les oreilles qui perçoivent un gémissement.

« Nnnnh... Yuki... »

Oh. Oh, oui.

La tête qui se tourne vers cette autre tête. Cette autre tête, cet autre corps, cette autre personne, juste là. Les mêmes couvertures aux motifs bigarrés qui les recouvraient tous les deux.

Des voitures qui passent, sous les fenêtres. Les fenêtres d'un Hôtel. Un Hôtel, à Las vegas.

Le contexte qui se reconstruit, peu à peu. Qui se reconstruit, dans l'esprit de Yuki.

Yukimitsu qui sourit, qui sourit à cet autre visage. Cet autre visage, qui lui sourit en retour. Ce sourire, ce sourire si merveilleux.

Les lèvres du plus grand, qui se décollent. Qui se décollent pour prononcer les premiers mots de la journée.

« Bonjour... »

Ces premiers mots, accompagnés d'un sourire. De deux sourires. Une grande et fine main, qui ôte une mèche devant les yeux, devant les yeux de Sena.

« Mmmh... »

La faible lueur qui s'étend peu à peu sur les draps. Les pensées qui se reconstituent, au fil des minutes. La main de Yukimitsu qui caresse tendrement la joue de Sena. Sena qui ferme ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Ces yeux qui l'avaient regardé d'une manière si sensuelle, la veille.

Le sang qui monte aux joues, les joues de Yukimitsu. La sensation de chaleur.

La peau nue, sous les couvertures, les épaisses couvertures.

Un petit pied qui vient frôler la jambe de Yukimitsu.

Un frisson.

« Oh, pardon, Yukimitsu... Je voulais m'étirer...

- C'est rien. »

Un gentil sourire.

Le rappel du contact avec cette même peau, la veille.

Le souvenir de ces jambes, ces jambes athlétiques, qui s'étaient ouvertes pour lui, pour Yuki.

Un frisson. Encore.

« Tu as froid ? »

La voix soucieuse de l'aîné.

« Un peu... »

La petite réponse embarrassée du cadet.

Le poignet fin qui saisit la couverture. Le mouvement qui recouvre entièrement les deux garçons. Proximité, intimité.

Les deux se regardent.

Les deux sourient.

Les deux avaient fait l'amour, la veille.

Les deux s'étaient enlacés.

Les deux s'étaient parlé, dit des mots doux, rassurés, ouverts l'un à l'autre.

Las Vegas. La Death March, qui semblait déjà si loin dans l'esprit, dans l'esprit de Yuki.

La course. La douleur. Les chutes. L'espoir, le désespoir. L'envie de pleurer. La hargne. Les cris. Encore la douleur. Le fracas. Noir. Plus rien. Puis, un petit corps sous le sien. Un mouvement de course, qui n'était pas le sien. Transporté sur le dos de Sena, après s'être évanoui sur la route.

En pleine Death March, sous la pluie, où personne n'allait venir pour lui.

Yukimitsu se souvient.

Sena qui l'avait sauvé, prêt à s'épuiser en le portant sur son dos.

Lui.

Celui qu'il avait idolâtré.

Et désormais, celui pour qui Yukimitsu brûlait.

Un bruit d'avion qui fait sursauter.

Deux rires timides.

La main de l'un qui se pose sur la poitrine de l'autre.

« Je sens ton coeur, Yuki... »

Un sourire, un rougissement.

« Vraiment, Sena... »

Un flamboiement dans les yeux, dans les yeux de Yuki.

Un rapprochement. Sena qui déglutit.

Yukimitsu qui appuie ses lèvres, ses lèvres sur celles de Sena.

Sena qui gémit, penche la tête. Deux petites mains qui caressent le dos, qui caressent le dos de Yuki.

Le corps de Yukimitsu qui fond sur celui de Sena. Deux jambes qui dépassent, et battent dans le vide.

Les peaux nues qui se rencontrent, qui se frottent, qui se caressent.

Le brouaha d'une foule, dehors. Si tôt, pourtant.

La langue de Yukimitsu qui passe, qui passe dans le cou, le cou de Sena.

Un soupir.

Des petits mouvements inutiles, dans le vide, comme ça, pour rien.

La langue qui chatouille la peau.

Un rire de Sena.

« Arrête, arrête ! S'il-te-plaît ! Yuki ! »

Un sourire contre la nuque de Sena, un sourire sur les lèvres de Yukimitsu.

Les lèvres qui descendent, descendent. Une tension qui s'élève dans les deux corps. Les deux coeurs qui battent.

La bouche, qui rencontre un téton. La langue qui chatouille sa peau sensible. Les lèvres qui se referment. Pincement, gémissement.

« Ah ! »

Un bras de Sena, qui s'élève dans l'air... Puis retombe, impuissant. Abandon du corps.

Envie.

Envie dans les yeux de Sena, que Yukimitsu regarde, regarde avec envie.

Rapprochement, à nouveau. Baiser de Sena. Surprise de Yuki.

Envie, tension.

Les deux coeurs qui brûlent. Une bouche qui fond sur la peau du plus jeune. Soupir, gesticulation. En vain. La bouche impitoyable, qui continue son chemin sur le corps, le corps de Sena.

« Attends, att-attends ! »

Un baiser sur le pubis duveteux.

La langue qui passe sur la peau humide. Les lèvres qui embrassent l'organe tendu.

Décharge, frisson. Tournis de Sena. Trop d'émotions dès le lever.

L'index froid qui passe sur la peau nervurée, plaisir tactile.

Gémissement de Sena.

L'index qui descend, descend encore.

Un klaxon, au-dehors.

Un cri de sena.

Un doigt.

Il rentre, lentement.

De plus en plus.

Cambrement. L'arc formé par le dos, le dos de Sena, sur le grand, le grand matelas.

Humide.

Coule.

Le doigt se retire.

Une langue.

Un chien qui aboie, dans le couloir. Une petite fille qui réclame une glace, en anglais. Des bruits de pas. L'heure de se lever.

Les mains de Sena qui se plaquent contre sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.

Le sourire de Yukimitsu, le visage émergeant.

La langue qui passe sur ses lèvres. Cette même langue.

« Pas... à côté... de tous ces gens... »

Timidité. Pudeur. Les bras de Sena qui se croisent sur son visage. Les joues qui rougissent.

Merveilleux spectacle.

Le doux sourire, le sourire de Yuki.

Un baiser sur la joue rouge, la joue rouge de Sena.

Un murmure dans l'oreille. Personne d'autre que Sena n'entend.

Deux grands sourires. Deux sourires heureux.

Les bras de Yuki qui entourent, entourent les épaules, les épaules de Sena. Un baiser dans le cou.

Sena qui ronronne dans les bras de Yukimitsu.

Yukimitsu qui pose son menton sur la tête de Sena.

C'est tout. Rien d'autre.

Ils ne voient rien d'autre. N'entendent rien d'autre. Ne pensent à rien d'autre.

S'ils s'en contentent ?

« Yuki...

- Oui ?

- Si nous attendions un peu... avant de descendre ?

- ... Bien sûr, Sena. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

... Ils en ont l'air, oui.


End file.
